


little soldier boy (come back to me)

by Ganine



Series: Don’t Just Survive; Live [1]
Category: Persona 3, Persona 4, Persona 5, Persona Series, Shin Megami Tensei
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - The 100 (TV) Fusion, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Lots of Shin Megami Tensei references, Minato pulled an Octavia, Mitsuru is basically Clarke, The 100 - Freeform, kinda violent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:35:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24837778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ganine/pseuds/Ganine
Summary: “I know,” he whispered, exhausted from having the fate of others dangling in his hands. “They think I’m this stoic, fearless leader, M. How am I supposed to live up to that with all these eyes on me? Some don’t even want a Persona to lead us.”“Then don’t lead as a Persona,” Said Mitsuru, bringing his face to meet hers. “Lead as Tensei.”Or:The 100 AU I catered to my ship that no asked for
Relationships: Arisato Minato/Kirijo Mitsuru
Series: Don’t Just Survive; Live [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1796659
Kudos: 5





	little soldier boy (come back to me)

**Author's Note:**

> It’s 4 am and I wrote this after binging season 4 of the 100 and starting season 5. Got inspired by Octavia ([This particular scene which I recommended watching](https://youtu.be/E2OnSO7M9y0)). being an icon that left us with no choice but to stan. Anyways hope you enjoy! I’m hoping to get a certain MitsuMina scene in for every season, so this is season 5 and I had one for season 1 in the works. So that leaves us with 2,3,4,6 and 7. I think I have a rough idea for 2 and maybe 4(?). But the rest will have to wait till I can remember something that works! Nonetheless, thanks for reading!

Mitsuru stood, frozen in place, her legs basically filled with lead. Nothing could stop her eyes from widening and mouth gaping as the pleasant boy she knew (or, thought she knew) tore into people left and right. Mitsuru was not an easily frightened person by any means, but as someone's stray blood hit her feet, a dread settled into her stomach. 

This path he was treading was a dangerous one. Mitsuru watched, his sleek sword he so gently cared for dripping with the blood of his own people. 

“You are Tensei, or you are an enemy of Tensei. Choose.” His voice cut daggers, deadly,  _ angry _ . Mitsuru recognized the boy who charged at Minato, frustrated as some of the younger people of their group took control of the food supply. Mitsuru sympathized with them, they were scared, and had every right to be. Surviving with the Grounders had not been easy, their alliance was always on its last legs.

War has always hung above their heads. And here they were, sheltered in a bunker beneath the ground, for 5 years as the remaining nuclear fallout wiped out the planet. Again. The Shins never took kindly to their people, Mitsuru understood that. The Personas, as they had dubbed them, the ones that fell from the sky. 

Another man charged, swiftly being sliced to nothing and falling limp. 

“You are Tensei, or you are an enemy of Tensei.  _ Choose _ .” Mitsuru observed, a part of her wanting to scream for him to stop this endless bloodshed. 3 more leapt into action before deft strikes slashed through them. Minato, his favorable blazer gone, his pearly dress shirt torn, unbuttoned, laced with blood that did not belong to him, sword glazed with blood, pointed at the rest of the armed onlookers.

“ _ You are Tensei, or you are the enemy of Tensei.  _ **_Choose_ ** _. _ ” 

The next 4 were down in a matter of seconds, all by one man. Mitsuru watched, awaiting for the next wave of an attack, yet there wasn’t. They dropped their weapons, and kneeled, recognizing their defeat. Minato glanced at Mitsuru, nodding. 

“Open the door.” She spoke into her radio, not feeling to stick around and see the fallout.

——

Mitsuru was promptly called and escorted by guards to see him. 

“You can leave now.” Commanded Minato, gesturing for the others to leave. The first thing she noticed was the blood still sticking to him. The fact that none of it is his almost petrified her. She met his eyes, desperately searching for the boy she once fell in love with. The leader who kept them alive, who  _ will _ keep them alive. But, most of all, she tried to find the light in his eyes, even if it was on the verge of giving out.

“I’m sorry.” Was all he said, a wavering voice. And it hit her, that anger he showed earlier today wasn’t at them, it was at himself. He was blaming himself for leaving Minako behind, to surely, die. For leaving Akechi, Narukami, Minako, Kujikawa, and Yamigishi at the lab, blaming himself for not waiting, even if they willingly left to retrieve Yamagishi. 

She cupped his cheek, blood and grime now on her fingers. There was nothing she could say, no reassuring words. They had no way to know if they made it to the Tarot in time, they could have failed, they could be dead. A fragment of her wanted to say “it's not your fault,” yet she knew that would do more harm than good.

“We have to believe we made the correct decision.” 

“And what if we didn’t? What if instead I never let them go? What if instead I made them stay here? Mader  _ her _ stay here? ” He whispered, a broken voice filling her ears.

“And let Yamagishi die? You would never have allowed her to be abandoned,” She reached into his hair for the hairpin that he rarely removed, the one his sister gave him all those months ago. “You have too much of a heart for that.” It felt as though it was forever ago when it was just the 100 of them, trying to survive. Although she hated to admit it, she longed for those simple days of fighting Grounders and abiding avid fog. A heavy silence clung before he spoke again.

“I know you didn’t like what I did, but I had no other choice.” He broke the quiet, addressing her issue. Mitsuru bit her lip, retracting her hand from his hair.

“An oxymoron,” chuckled Mitsuru, the bitterness betraying the innocent action. “Are you also planning to tell me ‘you did what you had to do’?” A phrase they heard so often, it was practically ingrained at this point. 

“We can’t afford stupid fueds to kill us from the inside.”

“That doesn’t differ from the fact that you massacred those people.”

“You’re one the smartest people I know, Mitzi.” He said, and she softened. Perhaps that little soldier boy was still in there. “You know what I did was a sensible choice.” He was right, there needed to be order or they would tear eachother apart. Albeit, she still could not decide if instilling the fear of death was the correct choice. 

“This path you’re treading is dangerous, Arisato,” she forced herself to ignore his wince. “I don’t know if I could bear seeing you lose yourself.” He grabbed her hand, an unknown look plastered on his face. 

Desperation. Her stoic leader brought her in, wrapping his arms around her waist and burrowing his face caked in grime and blood in her neck. 

“I can’t do this without you,” his muffled voice shattered as he exposed himself. “I never could.” Mitsuru gently wrapped her arms around him, finally finding that faithful little soldier boy she had grown to love. 

“These people need a leader.” Said the redhead, smashing the silence. “You and I both know they are going to choose you.” His hands tightened around her. 

“I know,” he whispered, exhausted from having the fate of others dangling in his hands. “They think I’m this stoic, fearless leader, M. How am I supposed to live up to that with all these eyes on me? Some don’t even want a Persona to lead us.” 

“Then don’t lead as a Persona,” Said Mitsuru, bringing his face to meet hers. “Lead as Tensei.” He looked at her, a smile beginning to spread. That damned smile, the rare smile that took her heart. She captured it, saving it. There he was, the little soldier boy who grew up too quick. 

_ Who grew up too quick with her.  _ She thought.

“We make a good team, you and I,” said Minato. “I’m going to need you-” 

“Did you feel remorse?” She cut in, ruining the tender moment and causing his smile to fade. 

“What?”

No matter how much she tried to see that little soldier boy in that smile, she only saw the little soldier boy who grew into a soldier. A killer. 

“You once told us that killing didn’t define us, what we feel after did. Does that message still uphold?” 

“We kill to survive. You know that better than I do,  _ Artemisia _ . Killer of those of Gaidenshin.” She looked into his eyes, ignoring his comment and the memories that resurfaced with it. His eyes were hardened and cold, but she saw the glimpse that defined her answer. 

Inside his eyes was this sorrow that she's hardly seen from him. A deep, shaky sigh after a deafening silence gave her the confirmation she needed.

“Seika of Devilshin, Hirose of Imageshin, Shunko of Nocturneshin, Touma of Mirageshin, Kama of Summonershin, Maruki of Gaidenshin, Ikki of MajinShin, Riho of Apocashin, and Anju of Devchilshin,” he paused. “All dead by my blade.” 

Mitsuru said nothing.

“I killed them, and if I have to do it again, I  _ will _ .”

“You are Tensei, or you are an enemy of Tensei.” She whispered, the blood spilt by Minato’s actions clouding her memories. 

“I need you, Mitsuru. More than you think.” 

“To keep you in check? Or to help you decide how to lead?” Bitterness salivated in her mouth. 

“To not leave me again.” His voice was devoid of any emotion, his form of suppressing something he didn’t want to come out. 

His glossy eyes betrayed his voice. Mitsuru inhaled, remembering the aftermath of Mount Hermit. How she left, gone for 3 months, leaving him utterly alone. 

“I hated you for leaving,” his voice was as quiet as the wind. “I don’t want to hate you...not when I love you.” 

Her breath hitched as the words left his mouth. Vulnerability was a luxury they could never afford, yet here, now,  _ together _ , it was in their range. His bloody face and hands cupped her cheek, a loving look baked into his face. 

She held the hand on her cheek, almost believing it was a dream. His lips brushed against hers, chapped from battle and exposure. 

“Will you stay this time?” Asked Minato, and she saw hope. Hope she would never dream of being able to crush. 

“It’d be cruel of me to leave my favorite leader alone for 5 years, wouldn’t it?” 

“Let’s see the ground again, you and I.” He smiled.

“Let’s see our friends up there, once again.” 

“Let’s see my sister.” He smiled, hope beginning to build. 

“Let's make sure Tensei survives.” Said Mitsuru, leaning in once more. 

  
  
  
  



End file.
